Tokyo Mew Mew 2: Lettuce's Journey
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Set after the Battle for Earth. Lettuce was always against fighting, but when she saves Deep Blue's daughter, Cinnamon, from the other mews, she gets plunged hedlong into a race to save the alien's planet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Lettuce's Journey**

Chapter 1

Lettuce ran down the street, clutching her book bag and thinking about the last battle against the aliens. She couldn't stop thinking about them. _We gave them Mew Aqua, and they've come back screaming that we swindled them. What happened? Did it stop working, or break, or something like that? I don't understand…_

It was true. The aliens had broken their word and were attacking earth. They claimed that the mew aqua they had received was doing them no good. They believed that the mews had done it on purpose, so they were fighting…again. Lettuce slowed down to a walk at the park, thinking about what Ryou had said about the matter:

"_It doesn't matter why, they're attacking innocent people again. Now get out there and stop them."_

"Why do we have to fight?" Lettuce whispered. "Why can't we try to help each other without trying to cut each other's heads off?" Frustration swept through her. Ryou was too stubborn to listen to her, and Zakuro agreed with him. Mint did whatever Zakuro said, and Pudding and Ichigo seemed to think that they were outvoted and agreed to keep fighting. They had turned to ask her what she thought. But she had long since left the room. It frustrated her to no end that they wouldn't even try to talk to the aliens and find out what was wrong.

"HELP!" Lettuce snapped out of her daze. She ran over and looked into the water fountain area. Mint was in her battle form, and she was pointing her arrow at…

Lettuce's hands flew over her mouth. It was a little alien girl, probably Pudding's age, maybe younger. Her hair was long and black, and there were cuts all over her arms. She wasn't fighting, she was simply holding up her arms to fend off her attacker's blows.

Mint fired another arrow. The little alien started crying.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHOSIS!" Lettuce dove in front of the girl and opened her arms. "Mint, STOP!"

"Lettuce?" Mint looked astonished. "Move! I was just going to-"

"Mint, it's just a little girl! Look at her, she can't fight back, or protect herself! She's no threat! Why are you hurting her?" Lettuce demanded.

"She's an alien, right?"

"A _young, defenseless _alien! Would you attack a young human if he happened to be of another race? I don't think so!" Lettuce screamed.

Mint took a step backwards, stunned by the depth of Lettuce's emotion. Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"I can't believe this…if I thought…that attacking innocent young aliens was part of the Mew Mew job, I'd quit the Mew business right here, right now!" She straightened up, and stretched her arms out protectively.

**/Little girl's P.O.V.**

The small alien was getting more and more confused. The green haired human was…protecting her? Why? And why wasn't the blue haired girl still attacking? Didn't the humans want to destroy her?

"Lettuce…" The blue haired girl's voice trailed off. _Lettuce? Was the green-haired girl's name Lettuce?_

Lettuce turned around and knelt down. Her strange transformation disappeared, and she looked like a normal human again. "Are the cuts deep?" The girl slid backwards a bit, sniffing. She was scared. What was this human planning?

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Here." The human pulled a cookie out of her pocket and broke it in half. She gave part of it to the small girl. "It's a treat in this world."

The little girl heard her stomach growl, and tentatively, she took it and bit into it. It was very sweet. "This tastes good." She devoured the rest of her half in an instant. Lettuce smiled in amusement.

"What's your name?"

The alien smiled. This human didn't seem to want to hurt her, and she had given her the cookie. So…she must be a nice human! "My name is Cinnamon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lettuce." Lettuce extended her hand. "Let's take care of your cuts." Cinnamon nodded and took her hand. Lettuce proceeded to bind Cinnamon's arms with casts for a few minuets.

"There. That's much better." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." Cinnamon blinked at her new friend. "I've never met a nice human before."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lettuce said softly, but there was no trace of resentment or annoyance in her voice. Cinnamon felt very safe with this human, despite everything her father had told her about the selfish and cruelness of the human race. Lettuce seemed…detached from it. Perhaps there were some good apples in the big rotten barrel. "How old are you?"

"Seven." Cinnamon said.

"Why did you come to my planet all by yourself?"

"It was an accident." Cinnamon replied. "I was playing with one of the transporters and I got zapped here."

"Lettuce…" Lettuce froze, a look of fear crossing her face. Cinnamon looked over Lettuce's shoulder. Three other girls- a pink haired one, a yellow-haired one, and a purple haired one- along with an older golden-haired boy -were walking towards them, and if looks could kill, both Lettuce and Cinnamon would be dead. Lettuce picked Cinnamon up, clutching her protectively as she faced them.

The golden haired boy held out his hand. "Hand her over."

"What are you going to do with her?" Lettuce asked, taking a step backwards.

"It's none of your business, now hand her over!" The boy snapped, his voice getting sharp.

"Come on Lettuce, just do it." The purple haired girl sighed.

Lettuce backed away, he eyes narrowing. "Why would you want to kill a little girl?" She screamed. "She's no fighter, she's no threat, why do you want to hurt her? I thought you had a heart, Ryou!"

"That girl is Deep Blue's daughter." Ichigo said quietly. Lettuce didn't even flinch. She just glared back at Ichigo.

"And so what? I dare you to finish that sentence, Ichigo!"

"Deep Blue nearly killed A-"

"One word about Aoyama-kun and you're dead!" Lettuce cut her off. "The world doesn't revolve around your relationship with him, Ichigo! Your so obsessed with your precious **Aoyama**-**kun **that you wouldn't care if every other boy died if he was still alive!" Ichigo's eyes widened and Lettuce went on fiercely, "I have fought aliens before, and I will protect the human race, but I will never, ever, EVER, for **WHATEVER **the reason, _**KILL **_an alien child! I can't believe you'd even agree to do that! NOW who are the heartless killers? If you willingly kill an innocent alien kid, you're worse than they are!"

There was a heavy silence. Both sides were too emotionally damaged to speak. Finally, Cinnamon piped up.

"I thought only seven-year-olds were allowed to play the silent game."

Lettuce smiled at her, tears streaming from her eyes. Then she turned around and ran. She vanished into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2

**/Lettuce's P.O.V.**

_If they're going to kill Cinnamon, then I don't want to be part of the Mew Mew team. _Lettuce slowed to a walk and put Cinnamon down.

"Thanks Lettuce-chan." Cinnamon said quietly.

"I'm glad I could help you." Lettuce replied honestly.

"Father and the others always told me that humans were self-centered and destroyed their world without a care. But that doesn't make any sense anymore, Lettuce! You're not self-centre, you don't destroy things without a care, and you're a human. I'm so confused, are there other humans like you?" Cinnamon asked.

Lettuce nodded. "Cinnamon, there's something I'd like to show you." She squeezed Cinnamon's small hand and hurried towards the bay. Some people were standing on the dock, open-armed, blocking the path of a group of fishers who were heading for their giant ship. "See those people? They're stopping those industrial fishers from going into the bay and dragging away all the fish."

Cinnamon's eyes sparkled. "Wow."

"There's more." Lettuce added, and she hurried over to a large tree. In its branches sat a teenaged girl, who was smiling and brushing its trunk. "That girl up there-" She pointed "-sat up in a tree for three years straight until the local loggers singed a contract that protected the woods. Now those trees can't be cut down legally."

A cry sounded from behind them. Lettuce and Cinnamon turned around to see two kids mugging an old woman. Before either of them could move, a small boy alerted his parents, and while they chased the teens off, the boy helped the woman gather her stuff together.

"See?" Lettuce said, looking at Cinnamon again.

"Wow, wow, wow! You're just like us!" Cinnamon squeaked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Ryou and the others." Lettuce murmured. "We should be trying to help you, not kill each other."

"Is Ryou the older boy who was with your teammates?" Cinnamon asked.

"That's him." Lettuce knelt and looked at Cinnamon. "I have to ask; why is your planet still so badly damaged?"

Cinnamon signaled for Lettuce to sit down and said "Well, the ecosystem became such a mess that winter seeped into spring until our planet got cold and didn't warm up again. It's artic winter all the time."

"You mean the Mew Aqua didn't help at all?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah." Cinnamon replied miserably. "In fact, things seem to be getting worse instead of better."

"But why?" Lettuce exclaimed, asking herself and the world in general as much as Cinnamon. "That makes no sense at all, Mew Aqua healed out planet, why wouldn't it heal yours?"

Cinnamon shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know. But it did make a 'spring dome' around our homes. It keeps us warm and we can grow crops, so the mew aqua wasn't totally useless. But the dome is starting to break apart and people still get lost in the outer area, where the artic storms are blowing. Either we don't have enough Mew Aqua, or there's something wrong with the crystal we've got."

"So that's why your companions started attacking again." Lettuce said.

Cinnamon nodded. "One of my dad's generals-Mark, was it? I don't remember-he openly blamed the humans when the spring dome started to crack. He said they gave us weakened and next-to-useless Mew aqua because they were too greedy to give us some that would actually work, and they wanted us dead so they could have the blue planet without fear of us trying to reclaim what was ours by birthright. He talked dad into sending warriors to earth to punish the mews for tricking us."

Lettuce let out a resigned sigh. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do except find out why the Mew Aqua isn't working, and how to fix your planet-for real, this time."

Cinnamon blinked. "You'll come?"

"Nothing could keep me away." Lettuce surprised herself with how much she meant it. Cinnamon pushed her head into Lettuce's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lettuce-chan!" She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small crystal.

"Is that the transportation device you were playing with before?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah." Cinnamon giggled awkwardly. "I thought it was a marble." The crystal lit up, and she and Lettuce vanished.

**/Spring Dome, Pai's P.O.V.**

"Missing?" Pai echoed. Great. Just. Freaking. Perfect! On top of having the mew aqua failing, their young princess was missing, and on Earth at that!

Deep Blue hissed. "What will those mews dare do to my daughter?"

"Ransom, perhaps." Mark guessed. "Or a prisoner. Or they might just kill her."

Deep Blue's eyes narrowed with fury. "Why are you still here?" He snapped, looking at Kish and Tart. "Go to earth and find Cinnamon before she gets hurt!"

"Yes." The boys mumbled a the same time. _How could Mark miss how Deep Blue-sama would react to that? _They teleported to earth.

"Pai." Deep Blue looked over at him. Pai lowered his head.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Help the others with the spring dome. I'll send you to Earth later. One of the cracks is getting larger."

"Understood." Pai stood up and teleported to the north side of the dome.

"Pai! Thank goodness!" One of the aliens gasped. "Our strength won't hold it for much longer!" The crack split, inching out a little more.

Pai grimaced. _This is bad._ He attacked it. Instantly, the strain of the dome took hold of his body. He started trembling. _It's…going to go… _That's when a very familiar voice broke through the air.

"**Ribbon Lettuce Rush!**" The green ball of energy slammed the crack, and slowly the energy melted it until the it vanished completely.

Pai's eyes widened. _No way. No way. No way. It can't be…_Very slowly, Pai turned around. Sure enough, Mew Lettuce was standing behind him, weapons in hand. He was shocked further when he saw their princess, Cinnamon, standing next to her, completely unharmed, and holding her arm.

"I…did that do it?" Lettuce asked, not taking her eyes off the place the crack had been.

"I think it's closed." Cinnamon confirmed. Lettuce nodded and started heading towards the next one when a group of aliens formed a circle around her and Cinnamon.

**/Lettuce's P.O.V.**

Lettuce forced down panic. _It's okay, it's okay…_She put down her weapons and raised her hands, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Cinnamon took a breath and started to speak.

"It's okay, this mew is a friend."

"A friend?" One of the aliens echoed. Suspicious muttering sounded through the circle.

"Yes. She's my friend." With that, Cinnamon started explaining what had happened when she accidentally warped onto earth, word for word. Lettuce swallowed, silently praying that the aliens would believe Cinnamon's story, particularly since Deep Blue appeared from the castle and joined the group. When Cinnamon finished her story, the hostility's target went from Lettuce to Ryou.

"That bitch." One of them muttered.

"I concur." Another agreed.

"Cinnamon!" Deep Blue opened his arms. The circle of aliens split apart and Cinnamon charged into her father's arms. After a few moments, Deep Blue released her and walked over to Lettuce. The green mew struggled to get her terror under control and look as calm as possible as Deep Blue looked her straight in the eye.

"Did you really protect my daughter from your teammates?"

Lettuce nodded mutely, starting to shiver, and not from the cold.

"Thank you." Deep Blue's voice grew soft. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want." With that, he turned around and left.

Lettuce inhaled deeply and exhaled to calm down. Deep Blue's sudden mood switch surprised her. "Thanks." She managed. Cinnamon gave her a hug. Lettuce smiled again. The aliens broke apart and none of them seemed to think of her as a threat. That was a good place to start. Hopefully, she could befriend some of them as well.

"Lettuce?" Asked a familiar voice.

Lettuce turned around. Pai was standing there, eyes rounder than full moons. _What should I say? _She wondered. Eventually, she spoke.

"Hi, Pai." Lettuce rooted around for the words. "I…I wanted to help, so I came back to your planet with Cinnamon."

Pai didn't respond. Lettuce tried again. "Well…I thought that if I came, I could find out why the mew aqua is failing, and fix it. I couldn't just leave Cinnamon…and you." She blurted the last part out, startling herself. An awkward silence stretched out for several minuets.

"You came." Pai's voice was filled with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Yes." Lettuce managed simply. "I did." There was another stretch of silence.

"Lettuce!" Cinnamon's strained voice sounded form a ways away. "HELP! Another crack!"

Lettuce spun around and ran towards the problem. "So I have to attack it?"

"It worked last time!" Cinnamon pointed out.

"Yes. The energy from out attacks melts it back together." Pai said, catching up with her.

Lettuce nodded firmly. "In that case…**Ribbon Lettuce Rush!**"

**/Back on Earth, a few weeks later**

Ichigo walked home slowly. Her thoughts were locked onto Lettuce, and harsh words she had spoken to her before she had run away, taking the little alien with her.

"_You're so oriented on your precious __**Aoyama-kun **__that you wouldn't care if every other boy died as long as he was still alive!_"

Ichigo winced. Even now, weeks later, those words hurt. And the more she thought about Lettuce's words, the righter they started to seem. She had risked everyone's lives for Aoyama-kun several times before. She would always looked for him before she looked for her teammates, even if her friends were in more danger than he was. She went on dates with him when they had asked if she wanted to hang out with them. And during the Battle for Earth, she risked the lives of every other human on the planet, just because Deep Blue had been using Aoyama-kun's body and spirit to transform. Was that selfish? Now that Ichigo was confronted with that question, she realized the answer was a resounding yes.

And the more she thought about Lettuce and her feirce protection of that young alien, the more she thought about Kish. For some reason, thinking about the little girl Lettuce had protected led her to think about him. He had said he loved her, so many times, woke her up when the Chimera Animal was about to kill her, and was nearly killed by Deep Blue in an attempt to save her life. The memories brought tears to Ichigo's eyes.

_I never got a chance to thank him for saving my life, to say sorry for all the things I did to hurt him. _Ichigo thought, closing her eyes. She stopped walking for a moment. She thought about Aoyama, and then she thought about Kish. Why did her chest become tight and her face feel warm whenever she recalled Kish's golden eyes? Why did she get a feeling that was completely non-existent when she looked at Aoyama? Was she really in love with Aoyama-kun, or was she just mistaking the feelings of an over-obsessed fan girl for real love?

"Kish." Ichigo said out loud. She missed him, so much. As she walked along the road, she thought about what Ryou had told them. _Lettuce is a traitor. She's on the alien's planet._ "Lettuce, how did you get to Kish's planet? Can I go there too…?" Suddenly, Ichigo realized that she was in front of a building that had been mostly destroyed by and old fire. From description, it was very familiar.

"…is this Ryou's old house?" She gasped, shocked. "Why did I come here?" Suddenly, Ichigo stopped talking to herself, and her cat ears popped out, homing in on a strange noise. She could hear something abnormal coming from the house. _What…is that someone's voice? _

"…_Help…someone…please find me…_" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Someone's down there!" She charged into the house.

"_Help…_" Ichigo looked around wildly. She couldn't see anyone. Then she found a door. The voice got clearer when she opened the door and looked down the charred staircase. _The Basement. It's coming from the basement! _"Where are you?" She called. No answer, just that same desperate, pained "_Help me…" _coming from downstairs.

Ichigo looked down the stairs. "Great. Dark, creepy…just great…" She took out her power pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORHOSIS!" Ichigo ran down the stairs. Suddenly, she began to glow. _Mew Aqua? Down here? _She ran through the rooms, pushing aside the charred door. A secret room. Ichigo stepped inside, held spellbound by what she saw. A girl, probably a little older than Zakuro, was hovering, unmoving, and a tank of water. She was wearing dress clothes, and golden hair fell down to her waist. Her ears…they were long and pointed.

_She's an alien? _Ichigo was beyond confused. _What in the name of mew aqua is she doing here? _She ran up to the capsule and tapped the glass. _Is she the one calling for help? _That was when she noticed the hideous diagonal scar on the girl's chest. _She's hurt!_

The girl's eyes opened when she saw Ichigo. _Please help me…_

Ichigo looked around. "It's okay, I'll get you out. If I figure out how…" She ran around the room. She couldn't find a control panal, but she did find the mew aqua. Ichigo ran back to the girl and weighed her options. Of course, she could smash the glass and get her out that way, but what about her injury? It might start bleeding when she came out!

"Oh, what am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?" Ichigo racked her brain. _I have to save her, somehow, maybe the mew aqua can help? _Ichigo looked at the Mew Aqua, and then at the girl. "Okay, I don't know if you can here me, but this is going to be a little dangerous. Hold on…" Ichigo got out her bell. _Aim for the top…_A blast of light came from her bell, and the crystal capsule shattered. Ichigo caught the girl before she could fall to the floor and rapidly turned her over. Blood was already starting to drip from the scar and onto her hands.

Ichigo gripped the Mew Aqua. "Here goes nothing." She pushed the crystal into the girl's chest. A blinding flash of blue illuminated the room, and Ichigo shielded her eyes. After a moment or so, the light died away, and Ichigo peeked through her fingers.

The alien was sitting up, and the scar had closed, except for a shimmering blue crystal in the middle of her chest. "Thank you." She said graciously. "I thought I was trapped forever down there."

"I'm glad I wandered off and found you stuck in that capsule." Ichigo said, calming down considerably. "I-I hope you don't mind, I mean, the Mew Aqua was the only thing in the room that could help, and we're pretty far away from a hospital…"

"I don't mind. I've actually gotten a piece of Mew Aqua stuck in me like this before." The alien admitted.

"Well I'll be. We're BOTH clumsy." Ichigo remarked. The girl laughed. "What's your name? And what the heck happened to you?"

"It's Kari." The alien replied. "Princess Kari. My fiancée told me a lot about earth, so I came to see what its people were like. I was going to visit the doctor who was learning about our past."

"Kari-hime!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You're queen of the aliens I've met?"

"Depends on which aliens you're talking about." Kari replied. "The universe is so vast it's entirely possible that our races are two in many, but we're to far apart to meet any others."

"Well…do the names Kisshu, Pai, Tart and Deep Blue ring any bells?" For a second Kari looked surprised…and then she smiled.

"Yes. Kisshu, Pai, and Tart are some of Deep Blue's understudies. We're engaged." Ichigo slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from yelling in astonishment.

"E-e-engaged? I mean, wow! Y-you must be pretty happy with him!" She stammered.

Kari chuckled. "He can be stubborn and blunt, but he's always putting his own problems and concerns aside for our people."

Now Ichigo was _really _confused. The Deep Blue _she _had met certainty wasn't concerned or compassionate towards _anyone_. All he had cared about was the face he was 'invincible' that was it.

The Deep Blue Kari-hime knew was a completely different person. What had changed him so completely? …Could he change back? How could Ichigo tell Kari what the people closest to her had done, how herself and her friends reacted, or how, a few weeks ago, she had no quams about killing her daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Mew Mew 2: Lettuce's Journey**

**Moon: Hello, this is one of my oldest ideas. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Lettuce: Oh dear. What am I going to do? I'm scared. **

**Cinnamon: I don't wanna to die!**

**Kari: WHAT happened because I fell asleep? ! **

**Moon: I, Celestial Moonlight Blade, do not own TMM or MMP! Obviously, because if I did, Mayasa would have died in episode one and the mew mews would be gunslinging badasses!**

**Chapter 3: Danger, Danger**

**With Ichigo**

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked, confused by Ichigo's expression. "Where is the good doctor, anyway?"

"Um...something happened, Kairi." Ichigo said.

"What?" The princess asked, a look of worry beginning to form in her eyes at Ichigo's tone.

"There's a very long story to be told, and all I can do is to beg you not to judge me and my actions until I have finished." Ichigo replied.

**With Lettuce**

Lettuce stood at the edge of the Spring Dome, staring. The world outside looked like Mordor. There was nothing but ice and stone. Cinnamon hadn't been exaggerating...

There was a crack, and the ground in front of her feet froze over. Lettuce froze, but the spring barrier shone brightly, and the ice melted.

"This is bad." She said out loud.

Deep Blue had surprised her. The last time she had seen him, he had been a total maniac hellbent on destroying her world and leaving nothing behind, even attacking his own men. Now, he seemed calm, even reasonable, and didn't demand her immediate execution. Perhaps it was because she had saved Cinnamon?

Or was something more complicated going on?

Lettuce shot another Lettuce Rush at the inside of the dome, pushing it out further. Whatever was going on behind these walls, she was going to have to figure out before this dome gave way.

"You've been at this for hours without rest." Pai's voice startled her; Lettuce glanced over her shoulder to see him walking up behind her. "You should take a break."

"But I can't," Lettuce said. "Or it'll start receding again."

"You should still rest...you're going to hurt yourself..."

"Where's Cinnamon? I haven't seen her since yesterday." Lettuce asked.

"She's in the palace." Pai responded. "Our princess has certain...powers that need to be contained every now and again."

"Powers?" Lettuce repeated.

"They haven't been classified as of yet...but they always manifest when she's panicking or angry. And when they go off..." Pai shuddered. "I'd rather not think of it...suffice to say, you did not save her life when Mint attacked her. You saved Mint's and anyone else within two city blocks of her."

Lettuce paled. "That's...that's...what is she?"

"One of us." Pai answered, firing a blast at the dome. "Our king is trying to teach her to control it...but I fear that any chance of that died with her mother."

"Her mother?" Lettuce echoed. Pai looked somber. Lettuce gulped and then asked, "dare I ask what happened to her?"

"The last time we saw Lady Kairi she was leaving for earth. She went to see a scientist who had allegedly discovered our existence in hopes that we'd be able to interact peacefully. General Grave went with her...only to return alone. The scientist had apparently been expecting her and kidnapped her, intending to make her a lab rat for experimentation of some sort. When Grave went to stop him, he stabbed her to death."

"...A scientist who discovered your existence...Ryou's father?" Lettuce whispered, feeling ill. "Impossible...Ryou said that his father had just discovered you when a chimera animal came and killed him. He said nothing of meeting Lady Kairi."

"Perhaps he didn't know." Pai said. "Didn't his father send him off with Keiichiro that day?"

Lettuce grimaced. "This doesn't make sense..."

**Back with Ichigo**

"Impossible." Kairi whispered. Ichigo had finished her story of the Mew incident and was now watching the princess anxiously.

Kairi gripped her necklace. "Can't be." She repeated. "This was never meant to happen."

"But it did." Ichigo said. "Could you...guess what went wrong? Do you remember how you ended up in that tube with that injury?"

Kairi shook her head. "No...I was just following Mr. Shirogane into the basement where he kept his research...and I can't remember anything after that."

Ichigo gribbed the edge of her skirt. "Something's wrong with this..." She said. "I can't put my finger on what..."

Kairi looked up at her, horrified, scared and sick all at once. "How many people died that day?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered honestly. "I couldn't bring myself to tune in for a casualty number..."

"This is horrible..." Kairi stood up. "I need to go home and see Deep Blue."

"How are you going to get there?" Ichigo asked, shooting to her feet.

"On a space ship." Kairi responded. "You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

"Actually...that's going to be a bit of a problem..." Suddenly, Ichigo's communicator started ringing. Ichigo froze up for a second, seeing Kairi's questioning stare. "Mew Ichigo! Come in! Kish and Tart have attacked Tokyo zoo! You get over there and stop them!"

"I-I-" Ichigo started rooting around for a good way to put this when Kairi put a hand on her shoulder.

"I shall go with you." The alien princess said. "I must have words with my guards."

**Somewhere else**

"Damn it!" A shadowed figure punched the wall. "All those plans, derailed because that stupid human showed Cinnamon kindness...damn it! I should have killed all those girls when I had the chance...I never should have left it to Kish and Tart. I can't believe those idiots went and fell for _humans_. I think I'm going to be sick."

The alien paced rapidly back and forth. "I need to find a new way to spin this...I've come to far to loose now. I'm...going to destroy those people...all of them!"

**End Chapter **

**Well, this idea returned to me with the force of a speeding mac truck, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll continue to update if I get some reviews for it.**

**Read and Review please! **


End file.
